In order to conserve water, various devices have been developed for installation in the tanks of water closets. Matching panels have been used to create a dam within the tanks, and in other cases, containers have been placed in tanks to reduce the amount of water necessary to fill the tanks. Such an example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,081. However, the container in this patent has a number of drawbacks. For example, the container is not positively and securely held in position within the toilet tank. Also, water in the container evaporates and has to be refilled.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved water-saving device for a toilet tank which is securely held in position within the tank and which is securely sealed to prevent evaporation of water from the water-saving device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a simple and secure device for mounting the water-saving device within the toilet tank and which is easy to fill.